mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mami Endo
Mami Endo (遠藤 マミ, Endō Mami) is a very close friend of Marika Kato. Like Marika, she attends Hakuoh Academy and also works as a waitress at Lamp House. Appearance Mami has light brown eyes and brown hair in a semi-bobcut with a trimmed fringe. At school, Mami wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform and a maid outfit when working at Lamp House. Personality & Character Mami is incredibly friendly, supportive and fairly carefree. She is the type of person that likes to be helpful when possible, especially if it is for the sake of her friends. According to Marika, she is rather level-headed despite her usual demeanor Sailing 03. Background Mami has been friends with Marika for quite a while — they have known each other since at least middle school Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.70. They often have the same work schedule at the Lamp House. According to her, she has never been into space. Plot Recruitment Arc At school, the day after Marika learned of her inheritance, Mami asked a rather tired Marika whether she had been up all night studying. Marika asked Mami if she had heard of space pirates, which she thought was a history question. Mami then told Marika about the replacement teacher that had been found for their class. When Marika mentioned how they decided quickly, Mami said they were probably extra-strict with their interviews since their school was pretty famous. She then returned to her seat as Kane came in and introduced himself. Later that day, she was at Lamp House with Marika and asked her about the strange customers that were coming in. They were both a bit confused and intimidated as the customers had their attention fixed on them. Turning away and moving close, Mami asked Marika if they were fans as they had their eyes on Marika. They then greeted Chiaki as she came in. After Marika was called away, Mami slowly moved up to Chiaki and asked if they all knew each other, to which Chiaki asked why. She then gave her the menu and took her order. While Chiaki was talking to Marika, she greet someone who came in and then claimed to be from the airport for Marika's protection, a cover that Chiaki swiftly blew away Sailing 01. After the ensuing gunfight, she and the rest of the Lamp House staff were relieved to learn from Misa that Marika was safe Sailing 02. Several days later at Lamp House, after the yacht club's visit to the relay station, Mami mentioned that Marika's 'fans' hadn't come back. Marika asked if she wanted them back to which Mami asked if she could call them. The two then greeted Chiaki as she came in, calling her 'Chiaki-chan', which she told them not to. When she was walking home with Marika, Mami talked about the upcoming exams and last-minute cramming. She asked what Chiaki was doing there to which Marika replied that it might be because she likes their parfaits. Mami said that Marika appeared to have a fair amount of problems but seemed to be having fun. She also mentioned that sometimes she wondered if it was OK to be her friend, to which Marika replied she was her friend and that she was more level-headed than her other friends which helps an airhead like herself. Mami laughed a bit at that, saying she might float up to space with all that air. When Mami asked if she could expect a present, Marika said she'd consider it. Mami also said that they should go to the sea when Marika came back to which Marika agreed. During the exams, she took several tests together with her class . Following the exams and Marika's eventful practice cruise, she met with Marika to go to the beach. Mami learned from Marika about her situation and her decision to become the Bentenmaru's captain. She was left holding Marika's beach stuff when Kane and Misa took her away to sort out the paperwork for the Letter of Marque Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc When Marika fell asleep during homeroom due to exhaustion, Mami managed to wake her up after homeroom had finished and passed on the teacher's message to go to the nurse's office. She was with her during a shift at Lamp House, when Marika was called out for a sudden job. Shortly afterwards, Chiaki came in, hoping to see Marika, and Mami served her a parfait. After her shift ended, the two had a walk, talking about Marika and how she was always pushing herself to her limits Sailing 07. After Gruier Serenity transferred to Hakuoh Academy, Mami came to a tired Marika during a break, asking her if she had seen the princess yet Sailing 08. When Gruier came to Lamp House, Mami told her about the yacht club and that one of them was capable of faking attendance Sailing 09. After Marika returned to the Sea of the Morning Star, Mami made a few modifications to her captain's uniform, suggesting that perhaps she should wear it during the yacht club's recruitment drive and mentioning how a lot of Hakuoh's new students said they came because of her. At Lamp House later, Mami asked Marika how the yacht club's recruiting was going, mentioning her knitting club was doing OK and expecting that the yacht club would be getting many students wanting to join. Marika told her that it was the opposite as people had found out that the yacht club can get rough and were slightly scared of them, which Mami understood considering some of the members' reputations. She again suggested Marika put on her uniform to recruit but Marika refused. After Gruier came, Mami went home, leaving Marika to lock up Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc During break time at Hakuoh Academy, Mami brought Marika a tray of ribbons and flowers to have a look at, thinking that they might look good on her uniform. She told Marika she wanted to do what she could to help her. When Marika found that she didn't have the usual message from the Bentenmaru around check-in time, Mami wondered if they might be busy Sailing 14. Before the yacht club set out to help Marika fly the Bentenmaru and perform a pirate raid to satisfy the conditions of her Letter of Marque, Mami provided Gruier with a selection of costumes that she had made for the yacht club to wear Sailing 16. Mami was at Lamp House around the time the yacht club set off on the Odette II. Her colleague asked if Mami should join the yacht club too, to which she replied that the port was good enough for her. She then served Ririka the house blend when she came in and asked about the papers she'd brought, learning that Ririka was planning to switch jobs. When Ririka mentioned how seeing Marika work hard made her want to try her best as well, Mami replied that she knew exactly what she meant Sailing 15. Mami was watching television in the changing room at Lamp House when Marika and the yacht club hijacked the broadcast, and saw the events that unfolded on the Glorious Coolph. After Marika returned home, she told Mami about what had happened and what they did with the Silent Whisper. She also thanked Mami for giving Gruier the costumes, to which Mami replied she just wanted to help Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after Marika's return, Mami had lunch outside with her, though Marika was more interested in relaxing than eating. Mami said about how the space pirate was sunbathing now she was on land and told Marika that she'd dry right out Sailing 19. While visiting the beach with a friend one evening, Mami came across Lynn and several other exhausted yacht club members Sailing 20. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) When Marika left for her pirate job, Mami said she'd notify work for her. When Sasha mentioned how they were used to it now, Mami mentioned she doubted she'd be able to relax if Marika wasn't like that Sailing 22. When Chiaki transferred to Hakuoh Academy again, Mami cheerfully waved to her. She later served Marika, Chiaki and Gruier three parfaits at Lamp House while they were discussing where the Grand Cross may have come from. At some point, she lent Gruier a maid outfit. She and Grunhilde later turned up at Marika's house, using the pirate password, though they were kept waiting for a short time Sailing 23. While Marika was attending the pirate's council, Mami was having lunch outside with Maki, Sasha and Lilly. They wondered how Marika was doing and hoped everything went well Sailing 25. Mami welcomed Marika back when she returned to school after defeating the Grand Cross, asking how she was feeling (calling her 'Captain Kato'). They later took their final exams for the year and were relieved to learn they passed Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace The day after Marika's meeting with Kanata Mugen, Mami was working hard at Lamp House. While her colleagues were a bit concerned due to the opening of the new family restaurant, Lerad's, nearby, Mami was confident in the café standing up. However after seeing the restaurant's mascot costume, she felt challenged and immediately set about designing something of her own to match it Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 6. Later when Marika dropped by Lamp House, she served her and Kanata, and greeted a disheveled Chiaki when she arrived, annoying her by copying her usual retort. During Chiaki's conversation with Marika, Mami gave Marika the new uniform she had been working on. She greeted Scarlett Cypher when she arrived but moved out of the way when Marika confronted Scarlett, identifying her as working with the Yggdrasil Group Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 7. Skills & Abilities Aside from skills acquired at Lamp House, Mami is also a very good tailor. She has made various modifications to Marika's pirate uniform , and made costumes for the yacht club when they were helping Marika on the Bentenmaru . She is also part of Hakuoh's knitting club . Relationships Marika Kato Marika and Mami are close friends and have been for a number of years. Marika often tells Mami about the various things going on with her life. Mami likes to do what she can to help Marika. Chiaki Kurihara Mami is friendly towards Chiaki, though a few of her actions have irritated Chiaki slightly . Gruier Serenity Mami is on good terms with Gruier, having provided her with information to help her cover up her search for the Golden Ghost Ship with Marika and on one occasion a spare maid uniform . Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Though she would rather not go into space, Mami is on good terms with the yacht club and has provided them with costumes on several occasions . Gallery Mami Endo - Anime Design.gif|Mami's Anime Design Mami - Yup!.png|''"Yup!"'' Mami Endo (Manga).png|Mami in the web-manga Mami Endo - Movie Design.png|Mami's Movie Design Trivia *A girl from the time of the War of Independence, Miki Endo, shares the same family name as Mami, which seems to suggest that she might be an ancestor or relative of hers. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring images Category:Work in progress